Sleepy Movie Nights
by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: Dan and Phil need a movie night in and maybe just maybe, it'll be different this time


Sleepy Movie Nights

Word Count: 1626

Type: Fluff, getting together, friends to lovers

Description: Dan and Phil need a movie night in and maybe just maybe, it'll be different this time.

A/N: I started writing this as something else but it didn't work so I cut that part out. I also am warning you, this might make you sleepy.

Dan had been editing for hours, trying to get the video done and up as it had been a while since he had last posted on his own channel. He'd just tweeted out the link and reblogged it on tumblr, finishing up for the day. Dan got out of bed, back aching from lying on it for far too long. Dan yawned squinting his eyes shut, pushing his hands above his head, stretching out his tight joints. He heard his door open, making him open his eyes to see Phil stood in his cookie monster pjs with his grey playlist live shirt on, getting comfortable for a night in. Phil smiled as he saw his best friend being all cute and tired. Dan smiled back, looking at his handsome housemate's eyes, glad to see him in pjs rather than jeans, possibly wanting to go grab something for dinner.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a movie night." Phil asked leaning against the now open door frame. Dan had to admit that Phil looked very attractive leaning on the door like that, but Dan knew that it'd never happen, nothing was going to change between them, much to Dan's discontent. Dan beamed at Phil however, liking the prospect of cuddles for a few hours. Because in all honesty, these nights were more about cuddling then the movies, to both of them.

"Sure yeah let me get into my pjs, I'll be right out." Dan said turning around to get a pair of long pj bottoms and a black t-shirt that was used for lounging. Phil stood for a moment longer, watching as Dan went to his drawer to get some pjs. Phil would never admit to his slight, okay huge, crush on his best friend. He'd also never admit to hoping that tonight it would be different. Phil quickly darted away from the door frame before Dan could see him creepily watching him and his actions.

Dan quickly got changed into his clothes, shutting off his laptop before he made his way to the living room, already smelling the buttered popcorn Phil was sure to have made too much of. Dan's mind raced from tiredness, knowing he'd probably fall asleep in Phil's arms shortly after lying down. Not that either would complain. It was a fragile thing, their friendship, they could cuddle and snuggle and joke about how domestic they were, and nothing would change. They still were best friends, even if in the past when got a little too drunk, the lines may have gotten blurred and there may be a few hazy kisses in there. Shaking his head trying to get the thoughts of Phil's lips on his as he entered the room to see Phil sat on the sofa, sitting up slightly, but his long limbs were laid across the sofa, which were covered in a blanket, leaving room for Dan to squeeze next to him, pressed tightly. As always he would start with most of the room, but Dan would slowly gather more and more space until Phil couldn't move anymore and they were pressed together as close as possible, which is how they usually fell asleep on these nights, wrapped tightly in the others arms. The buttered popcorn sat next to Phil's hand at perfect reaching distance, knowing that it was going to be moved away when it was halfway through the first movie due to the constant need to wiggle even closer together. The TV displaying the movie they were going to watch first, and of course, it was Big Hero 6, Phil was always picking Disney and Pixar, at first, until the fourth movie or so in, then it turned to horror, which was most certainly not because he knew Dan would then need to sleep in his arms that night, because why on earth would Phil do that.

"I got it all set up, no get in here." Phil said opening the warm cocoon of blankets he was in shivering as the cold hit his clothed legs. Dan quickly got into the cocoon of warmth and Phil's arms, relaxing instantly. The lights were already off and it felt like an at home movie theater. Dan pressed his cold back up against Phil's warm chest, feeling Phil wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. Both of them sighed in content, not really paying mind to the butterflies that always erupted in both of their chest at the close contact. Dan and Phil snuggled even closer and began to watch the film. Dan's eyes already felt heavy, he let them close and listened to Phil's breathing that was slowly guiding Dan into sleep.

Around the halfway through the movie, Dan stirred in his sleep, turning his whole body to face Phil, intertwining their legs together, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist, bringing him even closer, if at all possible, cuddling his face into Phil's warm crook of his neck, breathing shallow breaths onto it as he was lulled back to sleep. Phil rubbed Dan's back as he slept, beginning to also feel sleepy, but wanting to stay up and relish in the feeling of Dan in his arms. It was slowly but surely become far too much work for Phil to keep his eyes open, so he let them fall closed. Letting sleep take over his body, pulling Dan closer with his last bit of might and energy.

Phil woke up no more than thirty minutes later to a loud crash, causing him to jar, and move Dan, hoping to anyone who would listen that he hadn't woken Dan up. Phil looked for the source of the loud crash, realizing it had been the plastic popcorn bowl, most likely spilling all of its contents onto the floor. He snuggled closer to Dan, kissing the top of his now slightly curly brown locks. Dan murmured into his shoulder. Making Phil freeze realizing Dan was awake.

"Why are you awake?" Dan mumbled moving his lips so they rested on Phil's neck, making Phil's heart flutter as it gave the feel of an almost neck kiss. Phil held Dan tighter, surprised he wasn't hurting him.

"The bowl fell, go back to bed love." Phil said, with tiredness in his voice and a groggy reality. It took him no more than thirty seconds for Phil to realize what he had said, hoping that Dan had payed no mind to it and drifted back into sleep. But of course he hadn't. Dan drew his head back from Phil's chest and shimmed up and back slightly, so his eyes sleep filled eyes were aligned with Phil's. His eyes were warm like hot chocolate and when he was sleepy they just got creamier. Phil and Dan starred at each other for a bit, before Dan's eyes closed again, making Phil think he had fallen back to sleep, but he was incorrect. Very incorrect, so incorrect that when Dan's lips met his shyly he almost pulled away, but yelped into the gentle kiss instead. Dan's lips were warm against his, moving hesitantly, but not tiredly. Phil began to move his slowly in time with Dan's. Phil's stomach was on fire, exploding in fireworks. This wasn't their first kiss, far from it, but it was the first one that they were both sober. Phil moved his hand to cup Dan's face while Dan moved his arms to around Phil's neck. Pulling Phil down softly, trying to bring him closer. The kiss got more heated, but was still slow paced, in no rush to get anywhere, just letting the kiss happen. After what felt like an eternity but still not long enough, Dan moved his lips off Phil's, panting against them, bumping noses together and touching foreheads. Phil opened his eyes slowly, taking in Dan's breathless dazed face, eyes still closed lightly. Dan's eyes fluttered open and Phil was caught up in Dan's utter beauty. He leaned forward slowly but quick enough, and captured Dan's lips into a small quick peck on the lips.

"I'm glad that bowl fell." Dan said after a moment, still sounding breathless, giggling as Phil started to laugh at the normal banter they could still go back into. Phil leaned in and captured his lips, having Dan kiss back immediately, but the kiss ended quickly due to their smiles making it impossible to properly kiss like they both desperately wanted. They starred at each other for a while, long enough for Dan's eyes to get heavy and his breathing start to slow down into sleep, but not before Phil spoke again.

"I'm in love with you, Dan." He whispered into Dan's hair, he felt Dan's lips on his neck and then heard Dan squeal, which was one of the cutest things Phil had ever heard.

"And I'm in love with you." Dan leaned up and pecked Phil's lips before counting. "Now, as much as I love you, I am really ti-"Dan got cut off by a yawn, squeezing his eyes shut as his mouth widen even more. "tired." Dan finished as he stopped yawning. Looking into Phil's eyes.

"I love you Dan, goodnight my love." Phil said kissing Dan's forehead, hearing Dan say one last thing before he drifted off into sleep again.

"Na night, we'll talk more in the morning, right?" And then Dan drifted to sleep, feeling Phil nodded in reply. It didn't take long for Phil to fall asleep as well. Falling into a deep sleep, tight in each other's arms, both knowing that tomorrow night and the night after that and so forth would be spent the same, only in a bed, together. And they had that all to thank on a sleepy movie night.


End file.
